Jessica Helps Puck
by Ashes244
Summary: An old friend of Puck's comes for a week visit will it change his whole world? Will Jessica help Puck and Rachel get together or does he have other plans? (No title yet do you have any suggestions?[might be OOC sometimes])
1. Chapter 1

Monday Puck's POV

"Hey Puckasaurus!" I looked up to see my summer camp friend Jessica. "What are you doing here, _Bunny_?" Jessica glared at me. I always called her Bunny at camp because she had big ears. "Shut it Puckerman! I grew into my ears." I was sitting in the choir room practicing when she walked in. _Jessica lived in Canada and her 'rents hate America. What. The. Fuck is she doing here? _"You still didn't answer my question." I went back to playing my guitar. "I came down to visit some family and thought I would say 'hi'. I've been looking everywhere for you. I met some cool people who know you. Finn, Mike, Artie," _of corse she would check the football guys first. _"Brittany, Santana." "What!?" _No, No! No, way in hell did she meet them._ "Quinn and Rachel they had a lot to say about you." "Wait you talked to _cheerleaders_?" She was the total opposite of the Cheerios. Jessica was like Lauren but smaller. She wasn't as short as Rachel but she wasn't much taller either. "Yes? Anyway I heard about the baby and something called 'Puckleberry'? Brittany seemed pretty excited about that." I rolled my eyes at 'Puckleberry'. "Why are you here Jessica?" She put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot. "Were you listening at all!?" She was a lot like Berry just less dramatic, less loud, and not Jewish. "Nope." "Jerk." She muttered under her breath. "Well whatever I'm going to school with you for the rest of the week." After that being said she left. "_Great."_


	2. Jessica Goes To McKinley

Tuesday Jessica POV

I woke up t 5:30 am like always. Sarah was up also she was Puckasaurus' little sister as we know each other well enough. The Puckermans were really nice to let me stay with them while I was in town for the week because well I and my American family members don't get along well. It was 7:30 and I was ready for McKinley and all of the drama the happened. Puck's mom, Vivian made coffee and we chatted for a bit getting caught up in all Lima drama. "I should get to school. Tell Puckasaurus I left and will see him there please?" Vivian said she would drive me but I declined I liked walking and having time to myself. I was always trying to be by myself when I was younger but Puckasaurus was having none of that.

McKinley had a rep for jocks and Cheerios slushying outcasts. I was an outcast. I didn't fit the definition of a 'girl'. Other than the anatomy of a female I wasn't much of a girl. I hated shopping, dresses, ink, sparkles, high heels, etc. I always fit in with guys more. My plan was to blend in and hopefully not hurt Puckasaurus' rep.

People at McKinley were pretty average in how they dressed and there were clicks everywhere. The jocks wore special coats, Cheerios wore their uniform, me I wore dark colours, ripped jeans with spike on the pockets and chains, a 'R.I.P. Mitch Lucker' shirt, and my Goth boots. I was happy with my clothes and liked the way I dressed, but others didn't. The moment I stepped into McKinley the comments started some good but most bad. After I met with the principle I went to my first classes praying I don't get slushied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Puck's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up Jessica was already gone. I got some coffee and drove to school in my truck as fast as I could go. If I knew Jessica, and I do, she will be wearing some outrageous outfit with spikes, chains, and dark morbid colours. She always drew attention to herself even when she didn't want it.

Jessica was really pretty. She had brown hair but she was always dying it new crazy colours it is blue this month. _Me and Jessica are closer than anything, everyone loved her, if I didn't think it would wreak that I would totally tap that._

I was late for English and got a glare from Mrs. Gilmour I didn't care the whole class was buzzing. I sat next to Finn like every other day. "Did you see the new girl?" Normally I would pretend to do work and Finn would try to answer at least one question. _Seriously how did this guy get in high school?_ "No, is she hot?" "Kind of. I think she wears way too much black but Artie says she is super sexy with great legs Karofsky agrees. He and Azimo are going to try to get her to go out with one of them by the end of the day. Me and Artie have a bet saying she doesn't go with them and picks one of us. You want in?" Finn was hanging with Berry too much he was starting to babble. I just stopped listening after he said Azimo and Karofsky are going to try to date (which meant 'have sex with' to those idiots) my Jessica! I knew Finn was talking about her because she was always wearing dark colors and she is 'new' here.

When the bell rang I bolted out to find Jessica. When I found her she was surrounded by Cheerios and Jess was pissed. You can tell when she's pissed because her face shows no expression. I rushed over till looking like a major badass stud. I may love Jess to bits but I would never hurt my rep for her she can handle things on her own most of the time. "Hey lades!" I put my arms over Santana's shoulders and some other blond cheerleader's shoulders. "I see you met my girl Jess" Santana smirked, Jessica glared, Brittany looked clueless, and the other Cheerios just looked surprised. _I'm a badass who's female best friend is a kick ass, hot, Goth girl so what?_ "Yes we have. She is very interesting." Santana said beside me. ""Well I would hate to break up your party but I should show her around." I grabbed Jessica's wrist and pulled her away before she could respond. "You're _welcome_!" She looked up at me like I was going crazy. "I can take a bunch of bimbos _Puck_ you didn't have to _save_ me." _Ouch Puck_. She never uses my nickname unless it's the one she came up with _Puckasaurus_. "Whatever _Bunny._ Come one we got Spanish with Mr. Shue."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jess POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Stupid cheerleaders! _People are always trying o get me into sports or dancing. It's not my type of thing but this is the first time anyone had tried to get me to become a _cheerleader!_

FLASHBACK

"**Hey new kid we need to talk to you!" I turned around and found a group of cheerleaders. "Listen Wednesday Addams Sue wants you to join the Cheerios. You have the perfect bod for it so be on the football field at lunch." The tall tanned latina said to me. "Um… ya no I'm not joining some stupid **_**cheerleader**_** group named after a breakfast cereal. I have standards. Thanks anyway." I spat out before they could leave. "Damn Santana this chick's got a mouth." Some blond blue eyes girl said to the tall tan latina. "You can't say no!" Santana said. "Too bad **_**Santana**_**. I'm no cheerleader so tell Sue she can suck it." The 2 girls beside Santana and Santana smirked at me. "You got balls girl! What's your name?" Santana asked. "Jessica Black." "Nice to meet you I'm Santana Lopez, this," she pointed to the blond closest to her left. "Is Brittany Pierce_" "Ya I know Brittany," I cut her off. "I met her yesterday when I was looking for Noah Puckerman. She told me I could find him in the glee room." So I lied to Puckasuarus when I told him I had met his 'friends' I only talked to a Brittany, Rachel and Artie. "How do you know Puckerman Morticia?" The other blond hissed at me. "None of your business Blond Bimbo." She took a step closer to me. "My name is Quinn you bitch! I'm probably much smarter than you, re-" "You finish that word and I will cut out your uterus!" I severally hate homophobes, racist people, any bullies, and especially those who bully when they think its ok because everyone says it. "Hey ladies!" **_**Perfect Puckerman saving the bimbo again.**_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hey Mr. Shue can I introduce you to my friend Jessica Black." I looked up at a curly haired dude. _That must be Mr. Shue._ "Nice to meet you Jessica. I'm Mr. Shue." _Nailed it!_ "Now Puck your early for Spanish is there something I could help you with?" _Puckerman early?! Something must be up._ H threw his arm over my shoulders and pulled me close. "Yes actually my friend Jessica here is only staying for the week and I was wondering if it was cool that I brought her to glee club?" _What the fuck is a glee club? _"Sure. The more the merrier. You better take a seat class is about to start," Puckasuarus sat at the back of the room in the middle row of tables. "So Puckasaurus what is a glee club?" He just chuckled and moved closer to whisper. "A bunch of awesome misfits who sing and dance _Bunny."_ "_I grew into my ears!_" I hissed at him, but secretly I loved having him call me Bunny because it's his name for me and no one else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Glee Club~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everyone this is Jessica Black. She will be joining us for the week." I stood beside Mr. Shue in front of the piano. "Ya Mr. Shue we met, right Quinn?" Santana smirked at Quinn. _I think I might like this cheerleader._ "Oh ya we met _that_." Quinn crossed her arms over her chest and the blond boy beside her just looked confused. Brittany jumped out of her chair and ran up to hug me. "Yay Jessica is in glee. She's a unicorn." _WTF?! _After that everyone walked (and rolled in Artie's case) up to meet me.

Mike Chang seemed nice, Kurt didn't like my style but said it fit me, Santana shook my hand and winked at me, Rachel said she would help me with my singing (she was going on and on but I stopped listening), Tina (who dresses awesomely) welcomed me to their dysfunctional family. The blond who had been sitting beside Quinn (she stayed in her chair not that I cared) is Sam. He is goofy and said he heard a lot about me (Damn!), Mercedes (who seems to be a major diva) agreed with Kurt and they started making plans to take me shopping, Artie rolled up and offered to let me sit on his lap. "No thanks Artie, but I'll sit beside you." Puckasaurus wasn't there yet.

"That was more of a welcome than I expected." I whispered to Artie, who was sitting to my left, and Santana, who was sitting to my right. "Really? The school is buzzing about you. Puck has been telling people to stop saying shit about you and the Cheerios have been telling everyone about our encounter in the hall." Santana said to me. "Ya girl you're McKinley's new top interest." Artie said. "So what do we do in glee club exactly?" I asked. "We listen to Rachel sing and demand solos. If she doesn't get what she wants she storms out and tries to get it anyway." Mercedes said from behind me where she was sitting with Kurt. "And you haven't slapped her yet?" If I had to deal with a girl like that all of the time I would go crazy. "We've been thinking about it." "Well boys, you're welcome to join us." Mr. Shue said as Puckasaurus and a really tall teen walked in. The tall one whispered something to Puck before waving to me. "Hey, new girl." They both sat on the other side of the room. Puckasaurus sat beside Rachel because that was the last chair in the room. Or at least that was what I thought but from the way he looked at her there was defiantly something more going on.

"Hey Santana what's up with Puckasaurus and Rachel?" I asked Santana because she was paying even less attention than I was. "You actually call him _Puckasaurus_?" she seemed shocked. "Well ya I mean I'm the one who came up with it. I didn't notice I used my nickname for him until now. We made a deal that when we started high school we wouldn't let others know our nicknames for the other. "Really? Why? How? When?" _He was using it inappropriately, perfect._ "Uh ya, I had meant to say_jerk_asaurus but it came out Puck and during summer camp when we were 7." I'm still wondering about Puck and Rachel but I guess that can wait. "I thought Puck goes to a Jewish summer camp every summer." Santana said looking at Puck then back to me "He does. He goes to my camp for one month then the other for another month. Now back to Puck and Rachel." "Oh that's Puckleberry!" Brittany looked around Santana and said excitedly. "That my friend is one of the most know glee relationship and it only went on for a week." Kurt said with Mercedes nodding in agreement. "What happened?" I know Puck had short relationships but never _that_ short. "They were working for something for glee, he bought her a slushy, he picked glee over football for her, and then she dumped him. Nothing big." Santana said. _He picked something over football, that isn't nothing!_ "Why'd she dump him?" Everyone shrugged. "They never said?" Memo to myself ask Puck later. "No, but I'm pretty sure he still has feelings for her." Kurt said while the others rolled their eyes, well except for Brittany. _Kurt you might be right._ For the rest of glee club I made plans to get my friend his girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Puck POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jessica let me drive her home but she was unusually quiet. "Ok what's up?" I asked her when I parked my truck. "I'm just thinking about some stuff it's no big deal." She said as she hopped out of my truck. "If it's making you think that much it is a big deal. Sure you don't talk as much as Berry but you still talk." She just hurried inside which worried me. _Did I do something wrong?_ Then I remembered that Karofsky and Azimo were trying to get her to go out with one of them. I ran inside and found her in the kitchen. "Is this about something Karofsky and Azimo said because if it is I will fucking kill them." She laughed at my prective-ness….. I mean badass-ness. "No this isn't about those douche bags even though they have been hitting on my all day. This is about _you_ and _Rachel._" When she turned around she hid all emotion from her face. _Wait is she jealous?_ "What about crazy Berry?" I crossed the room and grabbed the carton of OJ and drank some. "Glass, and the fact that you like her." I chocked on my juice. "What the fuck! I don't _like _crazy Berry. Who told you that shit?" She rolled her eyes and walked ito the living room, I followed her. "No one had to tell me Puckerman I know you well enough to see when you like someone. "She took out her homework, sat in the middle of the room on the floor, and started working. :"Well Be-Rachel can be cool I guess when she isn't talking all of the time, she's a really good singer, and her brown (?) eyes are very pretty. Her pouty lips are fucking awesome; they are soft and great at kissing. Don't get me started on her legs… Holy crap I like Berry!"

When I looked at a shocked Jessica I realized I said all of that out loud. "Shit! I just said all of that girly crap out loud didn't I?" Her face broke into a huge smile, one that could possibly out shine Berry's. Then she jumped up and hugged me. "Awe Puckerman you have feelings. Sure we have to work on your choice of words but it's a start. Now I only have 5 days to get 'Puckleberry' together so no going against my plans."

Jessica was pacing around the living room muttering to herself. All I got was 'Puckleberry', 'Rachel', '4:30', and 'singing help'. "Ok now calm the fuck down. Rachel is in love with Finn and what makes you think I want to date her?"

Jessica stopped pacing and just looked at me for a couple minutes. "Oh…Kay 1) who's Finn? 2) You like her legs, lips, eyes, singing, and think she's cool. 3) She is Jewish so your mom can't object." _Damn she just has to always be right._ "Finn is the super tall dude in glee. Rachel doesn't like me so just fucking drop it." _Finn has been getting everything, First Quinn, then Berry, and now he is trying to get Jessica even if she doesn't know it. _

"Frankenteen!? Dude that dude has been staring at me all day." From the tone of voice Jess had she didn't like Finn which made me smile like an idiot. "Let's make a bet." 'Bet' that caught me attention n. "If I can get Rachel together a) tell you she likes you or b) go on a date with you: you have to go to all of your classes for the rest of high school but if I don't I will sing some super prissy song in a pink glittery dress, record it and upload it to YouTube. Do we have a deal?"

She put out her hand, I tool it. _She has 5 days I got nothing to lose. _"Deal." Just then the door bell rang. When I opened the door Rachel was on the other side.

My heart started beating like crazy and my palms were getting sweaty. "Berry, what are you doing here?" That came out harsher than I intended it to. "Hello to you to Noah. I am here to help Jessica learn to read sheet music.

Rachel walked past me. When I turned around Jessica had a smirk on her face. I swear that girl can make any look adorable. I glared at her, a glare that would have caused any other person to melt into a puddle of fear, and mouthed 'you bitch' at her. She mouthed 'the one and only' back. _ This is going to be a long night._


	3. Jessica 'meets' Karofsky (part1)

Wednesday Puck's P.O.V

Last night was TORTURE! Berry kept singing show tunes and Jessica wouldn't sing them properly. Jessica can sing! She just doesn't let others know. After 2 hours of singing my mother came home from work and invited Rachel to stay for dinner. To be honest dinner was fun. Rachel and Jessica spent the whole time talking about musicals and the people Jessica has met so far. Musicals aren't my type of thing but watching 2 girls arguing over which one is good or bad is hilarious!

The Jessica rumors have gotten strange. One that people are saying is that Jessica is my long lost sister that has been living in Australia for the past 15 years. Jessica doesn't even have an accent so how they came up with that one is unknown to me.

Kurt and Mercedes 'stole' Jess as soon as she stepped out of my truck. Normally I would save her from the divas but after the surprise visit from Berry last night she deserves it.

-Jessica's P.O.V. -

"Kurt and Mercedes have kidnapped me and are making plans to take me shopping. Help!" I texted to Santana. We aren't really friends but she was pretty cool, kind of like a female Puck.

The divas liked my outfit I picked for today; but only because it had colour. I'm wearing a cartoon Pooh Bear zombie t-shirt, with plain black skinny jeans, and as many bracelets as I could fit on my arms. "Coming to the rescue! Wit Brit! 3 ;P S" was Santana's reply.

"I could drive us right to the store after gee tonight," Kurt said. They were more excited about the 'shopping trip' than I am. I'm not even listening to what they are saying anymore.

I relaxed and felt much better when I spotted Santana and Brittany coming to my rescue. "Hey Santana!" "Hello Mercedes. I need Jessica; you can have her back later. Bye" She pulled me away before any objections.

"Thanks for that, Santana." II said. "It's no problem. I get your style" She smiled at me. "I think it looks cute on you." Brittany said as she played with the bracelets on my right arm. "So do either of you have math first?" I hopefully asked the cheerleaders. "No sorry Jess, but we'll see you later."

They walked away to their class. I didn't mind being alone but today I just feel better with someone with me. My class is on the other side of McKinley and upstairs. "Hey girl!" Karofsky put his arm over my shoulders. "Go away." I started walking faster. "Awe come on you know you want this" He gestured to himself. "Nope! I'm good without _that._ Goodbye." I started walking again.

"You're not getting away that easily." Karofsky stepped in my way. The halls were empty by now. "Listen jock. I don't like you. I will not EVER like you. Now please move." I shoved him out of my way. I'm a little girl but I'm strong.

"I bet I know why you wear all of those bracelets you emo freak." I stopped moving. He was trying to piss me off. I wasn't scared of my scars are there and that's the past. I stopped a long time ago. Puck helped me stop. "You don't know anything about me." I didn't turn around. I was feeling a mix of emotions and dI didn't want any of them showing. "I bet I know a lot about you. I bet you're just some emo whore."

"Piss off Karofsky!" I heard Puck say. When I heard his voice I turned around knowing I was safe now. "Skipping again Puck?' Karofsky said. "No just looking for my girl Jess." Puck was trying his best to stay calm I could tell. "Whatever." Karofsky turned and left. He bumped into me and said "Puck won't always be there" under his breath as he walked by.

Once Karofsky was gone Puck hugged me. I always felt better after he hugs me. We started walking to class. "Why did you let him say that stuff?" Puck asked. I shrugged. I didn't know what to say. I've always been bullied and it has never made me feel like I just did.

"I know you. You wouldn't have kicked his ass in seconds." That's true. I learnt how to fight just in case I really needed to. "You didn't beat him up either." I pointed out to Puck. He chuckled and smiled, "I figured you didn't for a good reason so why should I." We got to class and I felt better.

-Lunch Time Jessica's P.O.V. -

"I can't wait to take you shopping." Kurt was more excited about this than I was. "Yeah, I can't wait." I said in a dead pan voice. There was a lot on my mind. "You ok, Jessica?" Kurt asked me. It was just me and him. I had planned on sitting by my locker alone for lunch but Kurt saw me so he joined. "Yeah Kurt. I just have a lot on my mind."

Kurt was a cool dude. I didn't mind hanging out with him even if he always dished on my clothes. "Boys?" Kurt asked with a huge grin on his face. "You could say that." Karofsky was a guy so it worked. "Oooo tell me!" Kurt pulled me up so I was standing and he made me walk down the hall.

"It's not like that! It's a dumb jock named something Karofsky." Kurt froze. "David is bullying you!" Kurt was shocked. I nodded my head slowly. _David that sounds like his name._ "Come with me!" Kurt grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me down the hall.

"Where are we going?" When we turned the corner we were face-to-face with a group of 4 jocks. "Just the freaks we were looking for." The guy in the front said. I didn't recognize 3 of the jock but right at the back was Karofsky. I started pulling Kurt back.

"What do you want?" I demanded. "Just have a surprise for you new girl." I knew this was coming. Karofsky came up to the front of the group with a smirk on his smug face that sent shivers down my spine.

I stepped in front of Kurt as they brought their hands back. It was like slow-motion. They swung their hands forwards and I closed my eyes awaiting impact. I heard Kurt yell "NO!" Then they hit all 4 at once. BAM!

Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter. I'm also sorry it is so short I am writing the second part ASAP. There is a good chance that it will be up tomorrow but don't hold me to that.


End file.
